


【ALL猫】鸢尾

by Kogitsunya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※绿帽文学※原配龙男×猫男，mob×猫男mob角色：人男和男精有3p情节，原配偷窥老婆胡搞，人妻抖s受和三个m攻
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Hyur Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【ALL猫】鸢尾

**Author's Note:**

> ※绿帽文学  
> ※原配龙男×猫男，mob×猫男  
> mob角色：人男和男精  
> 有3p情节，原配偷窥老婆胡搞，人妻抖s受和三个m攻

查日斯和利塔终归是烙印了，婚礼那天并没有什么人愿意来，两个人就这么在十二神大教堂举办了一个简单的仪式。

查日斯并不怀疑这个选择是错的，他喜欢利塔所以想要跟他烙印，就算所有人都说利塔是个婊子而他只是个接盘侠，终归利塔手上的戒指写的是他查日斯的名字。

自从烙印之后利塔就搬去和查日斯一起住了，利塔辞掉了他在酒馆里的工作，美其名曰“为了全职照顾好两个人的生活”。查日斯并没有反对，毕竟利塔原本也挣不了几个钱，一个酒馆的侍应生除了那点可怜的工资之外靠的全是客人们给的小费，他知道利塔过去为了赚到可以足够他挥霍的钱卖了多少力气，既然他们选择烙印，自己作为伴侣也该让利塔好好放松一点了。

反正查日斯不缺钱，一个商会主管最不缺的就是金币，不然他也不会娶到利塔。要知道就算有一部分人恨透了利塔，这个猫魅依旧不乏众多追求者，只要他愿意，他勾一勾尾巴就能有一大批狂热的追随者排好队等着他临幸。

周六一早查日斯就醒了，起来换衣服的时候他从墙上的穿衣镜里看到自己的背上满是抓痕，不过始作俑者也没有好太多，透过被子掀开的缝隙能看到利塔的身上也少不了大大小小的吻痕。

或许是被声音吵醒了，利塔懒洋洋地睁开眼在屋里扫了一圈，查日斯便走过来在他额头上亲了一口。

“要起床吗？”

“不要，我好累还要再睡一会。”利塔把被子拽了拽抱在怀里，长腿从被子里一伸把剩下的被子也夹在腿间，赤裸的身体大次咧咧的暴露在外，前一天晚上的欢爱痕迹一览无余。

查日斯的亲吻逐渐向下，从额头到脸颊再到肩头，一只手抓揉着肉感十足的屁股的时候，从红肿的穴口甚至还有未清理干净的精液淌了出来。

“啪！”

一只手打掉查日斯的手，他抬起头看到利塔正在要笑不笑地看着他，那双琥珀色的竖瞳还带了些警告的意味。

“我不介意接着跟你做不过……你上班可要来不及了。”

查日斯有些遗憾地松开了手，可就在他要站起来的时候利塔却坐了过来，腰上松松垮垮地挂着被子凑过来抱住他的脖子，还伸出舌头在黑色的龙角上舔了一口。

“谁让你今天需要加班呢，不如早点去早点回来？”

利塔虽然这么说，尾巴却勾住了查日斯粗壮的尾巴，柔软的身体在他怀里蹭来蹭去，直到被查日斯按住腰堵住了嘴巴。

这么个深吻也许花了十分钟才结束，利塔已经憋得腿脚发软喘不上气，查日斯也就摸了摸他的头顶没有继续为难他。

“记得吃早饭，我去商会了。”

利塔倒在床上有气无力的挥挥手又继续开始蒙头大睡，查日斯理了理被蹭乱的衣服后便提包出门了。

其实今天要做的事并不多，所以查日斯来到商会的时候不少人都有点意外，甚至有人欲言又止地看了看他，查日斯却丝毫不在意，直到午休的时候，他又在休息室门口听到了那些窃窃私语。

“你没听说过吗？我上个月看到前几天跟主管烙印的那个猫魅带别的男人回家了。”

“但是主管不是说他们已经恋爱半年了才决定烙印的吗？”

“所以才说那个猫魅就是个骚货，你见过有正常人会一边跟人谈恋爱一边还在跟别的男人偷吃的吗？”

“啊……那主管知道这件事吗？”

“他好像不知道，但我总觉得他什么都清楚，谁知道呢，反正被绿的又不是我，长得好看就是不一样，再浪也有人愿意接盘。”

查日斯没有继续听完就一脸平静地离开了，他早就听过商会里那些私底下对他和利塔的婚姻的评论了，但这些无关痛痒的谈话对他来说没有任何意义。

对于他的烙印对象，他知道的可比他们想象得要多得多。

因为事情不多所以查日斯下午早早地就离开商会了，不过到了家门附近时，查日斯并没有急着回去，而是在附近找了一间能看到家门口的酒馆，挑了个靠窗的位置开始静静等待着。

利塔现在并不在家，即便没有进门查日斯也知道利塔应该下午就出门了，而且不出意外的话过一会儿就要回来了，就在他眼前这杯鸡尾酒即将见底的时候，利塔终于出现了，而且身边还有一个精灵族男人和一个人族男人。

查日斯的眼睛垂了下来，脸上却露出了一个有些诡异的笑容，他借用杂志作为遮挡看着那两个男人一左一右地搂着利塔走进了他们家的院子里，看着利塔在走到门口时忽然停顿了一下并回头看了一圈，然后笑眯眯地领着两个人走进了家门。

他怎么会不知道他的烙印对象究竟是一个怎样的人呢，但这也挺有意思的不是吗？查日斯把钱放在了酒杯旁就离开了酒馆，但没有直奔前门，反倒是绕到了后院打开了一个不起眼的暗门钻了进去，在狭窄的通道里饶了几个弯后来到了一个有点昏暗的小房间里，一个和卧室穿衣镜差不多大的窗就在墙上，透过那扇窗就能看到利塔就在他们的床上和刚刚被他领进家里的两个人吻得难舍难分。

利塔可真是越来越心急了。查日斯嗤笑一声，站在那扇窗前认认真真地“欣赏”着利塔的模样。

那扇窗的另一面的确就是他们的卧室，从卧室的那一面看也许只是一个普通的镜子，在密室的这一侧却成了一面窗，而且还暗藏了一些单方向通声音的孔，使得在密室里的人可以把卧室里的声音听得一清二楚。

这是查日斯在买下这栋房时发现的秘密，也许前代的屋主有些奇怪的偷窥癖，所以这栋房子迟迟卖不出去，却正好满足了查日斯的需求。他从来没有告诉过利塔有关这个暗门的事，但他却坚信那个敏锐的猫魅一定可以察觉到什么。

毕竟，他们两个会在一起从某种意义上来说也能称得上是臭味相投。

那个人男的手已经开始偷偷向下摸了，却被利塔一巴掌抽掉，查日斯忍不住闷笑了一声，他想起了早上自己被抽的那一巴掌。

啊啊，这个人还是不够了解利塔呀，看样子接下来要吃点苦头了。

果不其然，利塔推开了那个人男并狠狠地在他脸上又甩了一巴掌，尖锐的指甲留下了一点淡红色的抓痕，查日斯看着那个人男露出了满足的表情时突然有点不爽地撇撇嘴，所以就在墙上踢了一脚。

“咚！”

“什么声音？”

精灵抬起头四处张望了一下，利塔只是无所谓地拍了拍手勾起人男的下巴仔细端详了一下自己的“杰作”，然后好似无意地瞥了一眼镜子说道，“不用管他，我家后院养了条狗。”

查日斯无奈地摇摇头，刚刚的火气也随着这一句话烟消云散。人男忽然想到些什么，瞄了一眼大门的方向有些不确定地问，“我说太太，该不会是你老公回来了吧。”

“他不会现在回来的，不过你们要是再拖延下去说不定就要被他逮个正着了。”

“太太这么急着跟我们偷情……难道是你家那位满足不了你吗？”精灵说着从后面抱住了利塔轻轻咬着他的耳朵，伸进衣服里的手虽然看不清在做什么，不过从利塔的反应来看，这个人把他揉得很舒服，利塔难得露出了一副享受的表情，靠在精灵的怀里任由人男抓起他那只纤细的脚踝，在白嫩的脚背上舔出一道水痕。

“做你们该做的，别打听那些不该打听的，如果你不想被一个生气的奥拉丢进海里喂鲨鱼的话最好记住这句话。”利塔抬起头笑眯眯地揪着精灵的领子把他扯下来，嘴唇贴在他耳边又轻声补充道，“别忘了我跟你们只是玩玩，查日斯才是我的烙印对象，他不会把我怎么样的，不过让你们就此从艾欧泽亚消失对他来说也不是什么难事。怎么样？现在有没有觉得跟我偷情很刺激？”

精灵讪笑一声嘴角抽了抽，似乎是略有不甘却又无能为力，只能稍微用点力在利塔的奶子上抓了一把，听到他的娇声喘息后脸色才稍有缓解。

查日斯冷笑了一声，摇摇头暗自感叹这次利塔选的玩物似乎不太合格，不过利塔并没有过多嫌弃，此刻他的脚已经有些湿漉漉的了，所以他把脚抽了出来，又抬了抬下巴示意了一下床边的位置，然后满意的看着那个人男顺从地跪了下来，仰着头期待地看向了他。

“这样就对了嘛，谁不喜欢听话的狗。”利塔凑过去亲了亲人男的唇角，被舔湿的那只脚踩在了已经鼓起来的裤裆上，隔着裤子用脚趾勾勒出了性器的形状。

查日斯知道利塔现在一定已经开始兴奋了，他向来喜欢把人踩在脚下，偏偏还有的是人愿意被他踩在脚下，一想到这里，查日斯忽然酸溜溜的看了一眼利塔，挪开视线后叹了口气。

“咚！”

又是一声闷响打断了正要把手往利塔的裤子里塞的精灵，他再次四处张望了一圈，却发现利塔依旧不为所动。

“我说太太，真的没什么问题吗？”

“没准是春天到了那只狗发情了吧，那么害怕的话你有那闲工夫管这些不如快点做完快点溜。”利塔忽然脱掉了已经被扯得松松垮垮的裤子，尾巴翘出来缠上了精灵的手腕，晃了晃浑圆的屁股半开玩笑地说，“或者能让我爽到的话我可以考虑在查日斯面前为你求求情让你消失的体面一点？你想选哪一个？”

人男已经无心应对他们的谈话全心全意地沉浸在足交的快感中，利塔一边说着一边用脚趾勾下他的裤腰，直接踩在勃起的肉刃上，烫人的热度透过脚底传过来，时不时地还会跳动两下，利塔兴奋到脸颊泛红，就连注意力都集中过来，专心致志地用脚趾蹭着顶端的铃口。

查日斯也在盯着利塔的脚，白净的小脚与紫红的肉棒所映衬出来的反差让他也跟着急促地喘起来，手随着利塔脚踩的频率撸动着自己的肉棒。

他太清楚那是怎样美妙的感受了，利塔的脚总是可以恰到好处地踩到足以令他爽到呼吸停滞的点上。

不过精灵并不喜欢这样三个人里只有他被忽略的感觉，他看着利塔的屁股不甘示弱地凑过来也想分得一些关注，所以随意地舔湿了手指就试着往利塔的后穴里插。他可不敢让利塔帮他舔，就算刚刚人男被打了一耳光后露出一副很痛快的样子他也不想亲自尝试挨这一嘴巴。他只是在酒馆里被这个猫魅勾引来想试试一点刺激的玩法，跟这个似乎早就知道这个猫魅所以特意等在那里的人男可不一样。

只不过当他把手指插进去的时候他就意识到了，这个猫魅确实不是他能驾驭得了的，柔软的内腔在手指插进来的时候就熟练地裹上来了，虽然紧到手指都有点不太好进出，但很明显这里有被经常使用，不然也不会只是稍微捅了两下就已经开始有清液淌出来，每一下收缩都控制得那么恰到好处。

“那我要是能把太太伺候好了，就不能多给我几次机会让我再多伺候太太几次？”精灵忽然咬咬牙试探性地问了一句，得到的是利塔轻飘飘的回眸一瞥，带着似笑非笑地表情晃了晃屁股。

“你可真有意思，不过我喜欢像你这样不怕死的人。再用力点啊，不用力怎么让我爽？”

精灵依言再下一次蹭到腺体时微微用了点力道，利塔随即仰起脖子舒爽地叫了一声，声音听起来让人觉得苏到了骨子里，精灵便像是受到了莫大的鼓舞一般更大幅度地用手挑起利塔的快感。

利塔已经无心再给人男足交了，而那个人男并没有不满，反而是在利塔沉迷于指奸时搬起他一条腿将利塔的肉棒吞进嘴里仔细地舔舐着。屋子里回荡着利塔的浪叫，前后双重的快感更是让他越叫越大声，甚至开始无意识地指引他们把自己弄得更舒服。

“再操深一点，里面也想要……唔……别现在吸，混蛋叫你不要吸了！”

利塔一脚踢开了人男，精灵的嘴角不住地上扬，利塔的脸上虽然还带着情欲，但那双眼里却流露出了清晰的厌恶。

“我最讨厌不听话的狗！”

人男惶恐地爬过来，想要请求利塔的原谅，但利塔真的生气了，指着一旁的床头柜冷着脸说道，“把里面黑色的盒子拿出来……手别停啊，你是不是也想跟他一起挨打？”

精灵立刻摇了摇头，在意识到这个猫魅的脾气有多凶之后他就明白了一个跟利塔上床的基本法则——听话。

人男把那个黑色的盒子拿来了，利塔把里面的东西依次拿出来，又依次给人男戴上，包括眼罩和手上的锁铐，还有一个紧紧箍在他肉棒根部的一个金属圆环，这一系列都看得精灵有些头皮发麻，而戴上这些的那个人反倒是已经在兴奋地发抖。

查日斯已经等得有点不耐烦了，他想看到的可不是利塔教训别的狗，只是如果现在就去赶走那两个家伙的话可就不止挨一顿打这么轻松的事了，查日斯只好憋着一肚子火等着利塔发泄完。

第一鞭落在了人男的脸上，利塔一边打一边气哼哼地问他还敢不敢这样做，人男快速地摇摇头，还在被人用手按摩着后穴的利塔使不出多少力气，比起疼痛他反倒是在因为兴奋而发抖。

第二鞭落在了人男的手臂上，利塔即将高潮所以力气小得只能在他身上留下一点发红的印子，他爽得鞭子都拿不稳了，于是急忙又挥出几下后就跟着高潮了。

查日斯是第一次看到利塔一边打人一边高潮的样子，以至于都有些羡慕甚至嫉妒起了这两个人，利塔在高潮的时候浑身上下都敏感得不得了，不管碰到哪里都会喘个不停，而那个精灵显然也发现这一点了，他又趁机在揉利塔的奶子，所以利塔干脆扔了鞭子全心全意地跟他接吻，在手指带着清液拔出来的时候也轻轻推开精灵，分开的唇间拉出了一道银丝。

精灵知道利塔想要些更实质的东西了，但他却没想到利塔在推开他后并没有选择对他张开腿，反倒是把那个人男叫上床骑了上去，将他亲自扩张好的屁股套在别人的老二上。

查日斯当然明白利塔的意图，训狗的过程也要赏罚分明，如果只有惩罚没有奖励，再聪明的狗也不可能听话，不过利塔也没有完全忽视那个精灵，开始用手在那根涨满的肉棒上有技巧地套弄着。

利塔的眼睛一直在盯着精灵的那一根，光是眼神查日斯就能看得出来，如果不是现在有人需要安抚利塔更想用一用这跟更加修长的肉棒。查日斯低头看着自己的老二也打量了一会儿，又对比了一下那两个人性器，最终还是得出了“都没有我厉害”的结论。

“叫你刚刚不听话……腰动快一点！让我高潮了就给你解开。”利塔急着想要用一用这跟更长的肉棒，所以不耐烦地催促着被他骑在身下的人，雪白的屁股被顶的发颤，插入的角度刚好能让查日斯看清楚交合的部位，人男的性器虽然没有精灵那么修长，却也足够粗壮，紧箍在根上的金属环让他涨得更厉害，几乎完全撑开了利塔的后穴。

能有这么粗那一定可以操到利塔的敏感点上。查日斯这样想着，果然利塔的叫声越来越软，身子都透出了粉色，在两人一同达到高潮前利塔解开了肉棒上的拘束，任由那个人把精液都射进了他体内。

精灵从始到终都惊讶地看着利塔，忽然有那么一点明白为什么和他一起来的这个男人会对利塔如此言听计从了，这个高高在上的猫魅只有在命令和训斥别人的时候才会更加光鲜诱人，在这种时候把他干到高潮……

查日斯看着那个精灵的眼神就知道又一个要栽在利塔手里了，虽然他现在还没有领悟到精髓，不过迟早也会变得和过往的那些人一样的。

肉棒从身体拔出来的时候那些射进去的精水也跟着淌出来，正好就能作为下一次插入的润滑，让利塔迫不及待地坐进精灵怀里，吃下他期待已久的肉棒。

“这个好深！操到里面……唔……对，用力呀……”因为已经做过一次了，软穴没有扩张的时候缩得那么厉害，却依然可以紧紧包裹着肉刃，有规律的收缩让精灵爽到双眼发红，利塔的深处是刚刚这个人男操不到的地方，所以精灵就在这处更深的地方抵死了慢慢晃着腰，果然利塔已经开始又翻着眼睛高潮了。

“好舒服……太深了，再多来点，还想高潮……”

精灵亢奋地用力操干着能让利塔浑身发抖的地方，而那个人男也从前一次的射精中缓过来了，凑过来和精灵一起一前一后地把利塔夹在中间，一边舔着塌下来的猫耳一边用手套弄着利塔的肉棒，被两个高大的男人夹在中间的猫魅看起来是那么楚楚可怜。

利塔又看向了穿衣镜，就像是能够看穿镜子后面的世界一样，查日斯看着他忽然贴着精灵的耳朵说着悄悄话，就在他还在猜测利塔又想出什么鬼点子的时候，他看到精灵把利塔抱到了穿衣镜前，让他扶在镜子上踮着脚被人从后面顶了进去。

查日斯愣住了，不由自主地走到了镜子前把手伸出来和利塔的手重叠，利塔不再注意身后，而是更为专注的对着镜子露出沉醉的表情，额前的碎发被汗水打湿，整个人都被撞得有些站不稳。查日斯着迷地看着利塔被操的模样，手上的肉棒也对准他的脸加快了套弄。

在某一个精灵注意不到的时点，利塔忽然对着镜子说了一句无声的话，尽管屋子里的另外两个人都不会知道，但查日斯可以清楚的看清他的嘴型，看着他说完后张开嘴伸出了舌头，他说——

查日斯，射给我。

查日斯没有等到他们做完就走了，他已经看够了好戏也该尽到一家之主的责任了。

他回到家的时候那两个人已经不见踪影，而利塔还躺在床上慢慢休息，查日斯放下包走过来，将利塔抱起来走进了浴室，放好温水慢慢清理着他身体里别人的精液。利塔难得像一个乖顺的猫一样窝在他怀里，蹭着查日斯的脖子不时地轻轻哼着。

“今天做爽了？”

“一般般，我还是不喜欢不听话的狗。”

“一般般还叫那么厉害？”查日斯轻轻亲了亲利塔的头发，一低头就看到他的猫正似笑非笑地看着他。

“我不叫得大声一点怎么让你听到？比起那些……”利塔说着伸手抓住了顶在他身上的肉棒，“你的话肯定更清楚怎么让我爽吧。”

查日斯无奈地笑了笑，将利塔身体里最后那点精液彻底弄干净后用浴巾把他抱出来回到了卧室。

“真过分啊太太，要是让人知道那些只算你的前戏会不会气得把你操到失禁？”

“我们彼此彼此啊先生，这么喜欢让别人给我做前戏的你不也是经常卸磨杀驴？”

查日斯和利塔都笑了，在带有龙鳞的肉棒插进已经被操熟的后穴里时，硬硬的鳞片剐蹭着敏感点，粗壮的顶端顶在鲜少有其他人能操到的深处，利塔已经开始发抖，大幅度的操干比跟任何一个人做爱都要让他舒服到浑身脱力。

“查日斯……好棒，干死我吧，最喜欢你了……”

利塔哭叫着抱紧了查日斯的脖子，在快感中达到精神上的高潮，后穴里重新填满了爱人的精液，而那根东西还远远没到需要休息的时候。

查日斯轻轻拍了拍哭得直抽气的利塔，瞥了一眼那面镜子露出一丝微笑，贴着他的耳朵轻声说道，“我也最喜欢你了，我的利塔。”

以后我们也会继续这样互相满足的，对吧？


End file.
